Forum:Requests for User Rights
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop (Admin), Bureaucrat or Rollbacker, or nominate other users to those positions. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins and rollbackers are allowed to vote at first. Their votes appear in the For and Against sections. The Comments section is open to the public. If the majority of admins/rollbacks agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. Rules for Qualification #Be active (on at least once a week). #Have a clean record for a year, -not including a minor chat ban-. Rules for Application #At least five admins/rollbacks must approve. #Less than three admins/rollbacks must disapprove. #You can only apply once per month, and you can re-apply for rights the first of the next month''.'' Rules for Removal #If you go on hiatus for longer than a month, you will be removed from your rights, upon return, you will be given your rights back after a two week active period (rollback only). #If you go on hiatus for longer than a week without notifying the community, admin team, or making a blog post, you will be removed from rights. #If you are banned from the wiki or on chat for longer than 3 days, your rights will be removed and you must wait a year to re-apply. #Failure to abide to wiki policies. Nominations for Chat Moderator (chatmod) You must be nominated by a rollback or admin, and have been active for at least a month. Requests for Rollback Rights (6/7) To apply for Rollback rights you must at least be 2 months old. User:ExtremeSSJ4 For # HC Talk 18:24,5/11/2013 #Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 18:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 18:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Against #I am a Warrior. 01:48, July 12, 2013 (UTC) #Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk • ) 01:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Comments *I kinda feel that you are on to erratically. I am a Warrior. 01:48, July 12, 2013 (UTC) *Okay I don't want to get into an editing war, but Herm and Josh, you both don't have the power to vote against Ex. You can voice your disapproval in the comments (as Herm has already done) but you can't sign on the against part, you're vote is worth nothing. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 06:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) DaughterofTerpsichore For #[[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 18:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) #Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk • ) 01:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) #I am a Warrior. 01:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments Requests for Sysop Rights (3/5) To apply for Admin rights you must be least 8 months old, and have been Rollback for a month. User:Josh-Son Of Hyperion For #Like a Rainbow. 16:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments Request for Bureaucrat Rights (3/3) - Closed To apply for Bureaucrat rights you must be at least 1 year and 6 months old, and have been Admin for 3 months.